


All in a Day's Work

by icepixie



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An all-too-typical day for Anna Conroy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiliQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiliQueen/gifts).



It's the fourteenth of the month, and the office supply order form needs to be sent in tomorrow. Anna rather enjoys this task—it's soothing, in a way—and so it is with some relish that she pulls the online order form up on her computer.

Somewhere down the hall, Geoffrey stomps by, yelling something indeterminate about cockatrices and face paint which she assumes is directed at Ellen, although there is some possibility that he simply has a strong opinion on costuming for _Romeo and Juliet_.

Should she order ten packs of ballpoint pens or fifteen? Everyone employed by New Burbage is supposed to be keep the budget in mind, even when ordering office supplies, but pens with the festival's name embossed on them do make nice publicity materials. And someone is _always_ stealing hers.

Richard pokes his head out of his office and asks her opinion on two potential posters for _The Tempest_. One of them features a comic book-style rendering of Prospero with his staff, looking rather like Gandalf from those _Lord of the Rings_ movies that have been so popular recently. The other looks like someone ran a cast picture through some Photoshop filters and stuck some text on it. She gives the nod to the comic book poster if only because it appears to have taken some effort. She appreciates that.

After using most of it to make shredder confetti for gift bags at a recent donor event (those are hours of her life she's never going to get back), they're running dangerously low on printer paper, so she orders fourteen reams of it, enough to restock the entire shelf in the supply closet. If Richard complains about the expense, he's going to find a paper shredder shoved somewhere very uncomfortable.

(Anna enjoys these little fantasies even more than ordering office supplies.)

She is mentally inventorying paper clips and sticky notes when Maria also stomps by, presumably heading after Geoffrey. She can't hear most of what Maria's muttering, but it sounds colorful enough, and the word "bitch" appears enough, that she's now pretty sure Geoffrey was referring to Ellen a few minutes ago.

Now done filling in every field, Anna clicks "Submit" and waits for the order to go through. The "Thanks for ordering" page has a link to some kind of contest: send in "Tales of the Funny and Strange at Your Office!" and one can win various free supplies. She thinks for a moment about the New Burbage Festival, her pointer posed over the link.

Shaking her head, she closes the window instead. Whoever's judging would just think she's making things up.


End file.
